Zombie Surprise Party!
by FreakyKuribohz
Summary: Nick is planning a party for Ellis, while he is setting the party up during the night, a zombie watches him through a window, staring. Creeper Zombies..  Lol, not Minecraft creepers.. XD  Nellis  Nick x Ellis  Is shown in some bits, but not slutty crap.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the safe-house, the only light source was the milky white shine of the moon. The four survivors could still hear the groans and moans of the infected, or as some call 'zombies', from beyond the outer walls of safety.

But this night, one survivor was still awake. Nick, the former conman, was tip-toeing through the darkness. He almost tripped over Ellis' sleeping body, but caught himself before impact. Nick finally got to where they stored their supplies previously that day. He was looking for something in particular, cake mix.

The former conman had found the cake mix a while back, when the team had been hiding out in a Grocery Store. The reason he brought it along? Ellis.

Ellis had told him that his Birthday was coming up, while Nick retorted a, 'How do you know? We don't exactly have a calendar..' but the hick insisted that it was a 'gut feeling'. Anyhow, he was going to cut the kid some slack. Plus, it took him even longer to find the kid some balloons. He would scavenge most days he wasn't busy busting heads open and shooting guts out of zombies. But he did find some balloons, they weren't the best things in the world, but they WERE balloons.

He smirked at the thought of the kid's face when he awoke, but he shook the thought away and looked around for the ingredients that the box didn't supply. By the time the cake was finished, Nick had powder all over him, he sneezed into his shirt sleeve, and shuddered afterwards.

He went to the sink to wash up, but was shocked to see a zombie watching him from a window.

"Shoo! Shoo! You damn zombie.." He tried shooing the thing away, but all it did was cock it's head to the side like a puppy. He glared at the hideous thing, it's eye was dislodged from its eye socket and blood was smothered all over it's mouth and shirt. Nick shrugged it off and washed his hands.

Now, he had to blow up some of the balloons. God, he hated balloons.. They always seemed to explode in his face when he was a kid.

It was a bit hard at first, but he held it together, instead of getting irritated and stopping. But after the fourth balloon, it got pretty easy. There were so many different colors of balloons in the package Nick had found. Blues, greens, reds, and yellows, even a couple of pink and purple ones.

Nick stuck his tongue out in frustration while he tied the ends of the balloons shut, not even realizing that the same zombie had moved to another window and was still watching him. He flinched when he first looked up, tying the last balloon. He almost popped it from his fright.

"Give me a heart attack, will ya?" Nick mumbled under his breath, but was suddenly interrupted by creaking noises from the other room. "Shit.." He though to himself.

He didn't want anyone to see him being 'nice' for once. He held his breath as the noises got louder and suddenly stopped.

Sighing lightly, he got up and looked around the corner, into the hall. His eyes searched for the source of the sound. He gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell you doin' up, boy?" A gruff voice came from behind him.

Nick slowly turned and saw Coach. 'How the hell…?' He thought.

"What..?" He couldn't say anything about what he was planning.. " Last time I checked, you weren't my mother, _Coach."_ He sneered, looking the man in the face.

"I'm jus' askin, I thought I heard sumthin' trying to get in.." The big man rubbed his head, he looked worn out. "An', I feel sorry for the woman who gave birth to ya.. I bet you were born with the stick up yo' ass.." He grumbled, and left the room, mumbling a small 'good night'.

Nick huffed and went back into the kitchen, what else could he do to make this place look like he meant it..

An Idea struck him like how Rochelle beats zombies with her skillet. (Minus the pain..)

Nick leapt from his sitting position and basically ran into the bathroom, looking for any sort of toilet paper. He found a couple of rolls, no one needs them, right? He went back into the kitchen area, and started putting the paper around the table's legs, around the useless chandelier that hung over it and anywhere he could. By the end of the roll, the room looked a bit more…birthday-ish. (For someone poor, who couldn't afford streamers.)

Nick was marveled by his good doings, and happened to still see that damned zombie. Only this time, there were two of them. The newer one, looked to be a teenager, it had the figure of a Witch, but it wasn't crying. It puzzled Nick on how they were just staring at him, and not trying to eat his flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun started to peak over the horizon, bright orange and red light came through the window that was occupied by the two zombies. The former conman had fell asleep at the kitchen table, his arms cuddling a balloon. He squeezed the balloon a bit to tight and it popped, startling him up and out of his seat. He breathed heavily, until he began breathing normally again.

Nick got up, walking to the hall where Coach had confronted him by surprise earlier, and walked back to where everyone was sleeping. He slowly stepped over Ellis, and sat down beside him. He looked around the room, he saw Rochelle hugging her knees as she slept on the couch that was tattered to treads, craning his neck, he looked to see Coach sleeping peacefully on a recliner. Then he looked back to the man sleeping beside him. The hick he knew to be Ellis was a very peaceful sleeper, but he was always was sprawled out like a child having a nightmare. Nick sighed and poked the hick's face.

"Hey Overalls, wake up.." Nick whispered lightly, shaking the man's shoulder lightly.

Ellis didn't wake up, his face crinkled at his touch, but Nick was persistent about waking him up.  
>"Hey, kiddo! Wakey wakey we have no eggs and bacy.." He whispered in Ellis' ear, and he pinched the kid's cheek.<p>

Ellis rolled into life, literally. He rolled over onto Nick's lap, and brought his arms around the former conman's waist. "Five more minutes, Mom.." He mumbled.  
>Nick's face warmed up at the touch, or to the anger rising in his chest, he about exploded from the kid.<br>"Dammit, Ellis. I'm not your mother.." He muttered, and snatched Ellis' hat from the others head. How the hell does he keep this on? Nick thought to himself.

Ellis whined, his arms undone around Nick's waist and patted around for his hat. After not finding it, he opened his eyes and found himself looking up at Nick's green, emerald eyes. The hick's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he fumbled out of Nick's lap.

"N-Nick! Wha' are you doin'?" He managed to spit out in his childish fit.

The former conman smirked at the scene, holding up the hat and plotting it on his own head. He then got up and walked into the kitchen area.

"C'mere kiddo.." He called out to him, awaiting the kid come for his beloved hat. Why did he like the thing so much? It smelled like it hadn't been cleaned in years..

"N-Nick.. What are you-" The hick stopped in his tracks as he gazed into the room, his eyes glazing over with tears. A couple tears fell down his dirtied face.

"Happy Birthday, Kiddo." Nick smiled sincerely, and handed the hat he had stolen back to him. Then he noticed the tears, "Oh God, I didn't mean to make you cry, Ellis.." He frowned, but all Ellis did was point.

The cake. There was something written on it, Nick hadn't wrote anything on the cake.. He walked up to the cake and read what it said, Ellis following him.

Written on the cake was;

Happy Birthday, Ellis.

Love,

Keith, Dave, and Paul.

Nick rubbed his head, he was confused. He never wrote anything on there, and that defiantly wasn't his handwriting. He turned his head,looking at the window, and the two zombies were no longer there. Instead, a card was there. Nick walked up to the window, taking the card and opening it slightly. It had bloody finger prints on it, he continued opening it. Hoping Ellis wasn't looking at him, he looked on the inside and it had handwriting on the inside and was signed "Mom and Dad". It was addressed to a 'Ellis McKinney', Nick was shocked, he didn't do this.. Who did?

"N-Nick, H-how did you..?" Ellis was crying lightly, happy tears sliding down his face. He had a grin that could heal hearts plastered on his face. He walked up to the man and hugged him, crushing Nick in a bear hug. "Thank you…" He smiled, pushing his face into the man's torso.

"…..Ellis?" Nick was unsure on what to say. The kid's warmth was captivating, he wanted more, but he knew better than to take advantage of the kid..even if it could be another "gift" for him. He wrapped his arms around Ellis, the card still in hand, he hadn't noticed but his body was freezing. I guess sleeping out here was a bad decision.. He thought.

"Mmmm.." Ellis sighed, and smelled the cake again. Smells so good..  
>"I didn't think you er' much of a cook, Nick.." He smiled, and yanked his head away from Nick's chest, blush blooming across his face.<p>

"Don't judge people then, Ellis.." He smirked, and patted the kid's head.

"Well.. I…" He was flustered, he didn't even think Nick would remember him telling about his birthday.. What else did he remember?

"Well, what do you think?" Nick's voice came through to him.

"..I.." Ellis blushed even harder, he looked up at Nick's face and could see some of the flour on his face, and blushed more when he looked into Nick's eyes, he averted his eyes and looked down slightly. A bit embarrassed.

Nick smirked, the kid was embarrassed.. Maybe he should..

He was startled by Ellis' lips crashing into his, he about jumped from the sudden movement. He closed his eyes, kissing the man back, a small tint of blush rising to the surface, but was taken away quickly as he regain his poker face.

Ellis pulled away slightly, and let go of Nick. Turning around and he looked at the cake, digging a finger into it and licking the icing. Not even noticing the card Nick had in his hands.  
>The gambler put the card he found, and put it on the table, allowing the hick to see it. He smiled as he looked at the man, creaking footsteps came from the other room, Rochelle appeared and then Coach a bit later.<p>

They all enjoyed the cake that Nick had made, they all laughed and the room was filled with voices, the zombie couple came back and smiled the only way zombies could, then left just as they came. By the end of the cake, Ellis had most of it all over his face and Nick cleaned it off like a mother would, Rochelle and Coach both laughed at the awkward scene between the two.

The End~


End file.
